Logan Teelson
A night-guard that works at Freddy's a lot, and sometimes tends to get along with the animatronics sometimes, although barely. Appearance He pretty much always wears his uniform, a purple uniform, with a yellow badge, and white skin, he appears to look like the purple man a bit, but he's actually nothing like him, although he sometimes trys to destroy the animatronics, he looks a bit insane, and he has actually been working for who know's how many years, having hallucinations constantly, his eyes are apparently blue, and he always wears a purple cap. It appears the reason his uniform is purple is because it is actually a very old uniform for previous employees, back in 1993 basically. He apparently also practically ALWAYS has a knife in his pocket, and he actually has his left cheek torn off by one of the animatronics, and there is white straps over it/you know, those kind of bandages. He also has blonde hair, and back then, Freddy also managed to get a Freddy Fazbear hand onto his left hand, and it's smaller than normal, so it doesen't look to oversized, as if it was natural, he can still manage to move this hand just fine though, but whenever he moves it he starts hurting a little. Personality He's actually very playful, but he's a bit greedy-ish, he always wants time to do what he wants, but he honestly just wants to have fun, and he is actually very acrobatic and fast, and usually talks fast, although he wants to be alone sometimes, and he can even get mad over the fact that people won't leave him alone for a bit. Backstory As a kid, his life was normal, he went to Freddy Fazbear's sometimes too, and he randomly stopped going to the place because apparently something happened, although it's unknown what, when he grew older, he had completely forgotten about that place and had some small mental issues, although he went back and got the job as a security guard, he slowly became slightly insane as the night's went on, and he always came back for more, eventually, he died... well, he didn't, of course, but Freddy got into the office, and dragged him backstage, managed to get a freddy fazbear hand onto his left hand, but while he was about to stuff him into a suit, he apparently woke up and hit Freddy, and got up, trying to run out, but Freddy grabbed him, and ripped his left cheek off, making it bleed, he was in lots of pain, although he managed to get out, and that was when he quit his job for a little while, but eventually he came back, and he is still working at pizzerias and anything freddy fazbear animatronic related to this day. Trivia * He is completely based off me, although I actually did not have my cheek ripped off, my personality is like him, but I'm also not slightly insane, but my personality is basically: me. * His name is based off my name. * He was slightly based on Lindsay, and is actually Enderspring's first human character ever. * He is planned to be used a lot, probably as Enderspring's main character, alongside with Spring. Category:Guards Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans